Riddle
by Azkia-Rah
Summary: There's something weird/ Cuma kumpulan riddle/ Temukan kejanggalannya, ok / DLDR
1. Chapter 1

_**Satu**_

 _'Penampilannya berbeda. Pergilah ke alamat ini dan kau akan langsung tahu siapa yang harus kau bereskan.'_

Sasuke membaca kembali _email_ yang masuk ke ponsel hitam miliknya satu jam lalu.

Nama dan alamat. Ya. Memang hanya itu yang ia perlukan.

Memasukkan ponselnya ke saku jas, pria Uchiha itu melangkah memasuki ruangan besar di salah satu lantai gedung bertingkat ini. Banyak sekali tamu. Para pria dan wanita terlihat sangat anggun dan elegan dengan jas dan gaun mereka. Tapi hal itu tidak menjadi hal yang penting. Karena keberadaannya di sini tidak sama dengan mereka.

Sekilas keping _onyx_ -nya mengedar pada tempat dimana ia berada saat ini, sesuai alamat yang harus ia datangi. Sangat meriah dan banyak hiasan di sana sini.

Di depan sana, terlihat dua pasang suami istri paruh baya yang berdiri di atas panggung yang sengaja di buat demi acara ini.

Wajah mereka jelas menggambarkan kebahagiaan.

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum miring. Ya. Memang mudah ditemukan.

.

.

.

 _ **Dua**_

Gelap adalah hal pertama yang menyapa indera penglihatan Sakura saat ia membuka pintu kamar Hinata. Hidungnya mengernyit lucu kala bau menyengat yang khas terasa begitu menusuk. Gadis itu jadi berpikir bagaimana Hinata bisa tahan tidur di kamar ini. Tapi toh ia memang harus menempati ruangan ini jika ingin beristirahat.

Sakura membawa langkahnya mendekati tempat tidur _single_ yang kini ditempati oleh Hinata. Ia tidak dengan tangan kosong datang ke ruangan ini. Karena pada faktanya, gadis itu tengah memeluk sebuah boneka beruang yang nyaris menyamai ukuran tubuhnya.

Boneka beruang yang sangat lembut dan berbulu tebal. Perlahan gadis itu mengulum senyum mengamati boneka yang ia bawa. Hinata pasti senang melihat ia membawakan boneka ini untuknya. Pikir Sakura.

Sepasang keping _emerald_ -nya mengedar mengamati ruangan yang hanya ditempati oleh sahabatnya itu. Sengaja ia membiarkan sinar lampu tak menyambut kedatangannya. Tidak terlalu gelap sebenarnya, karena bias-bias cahaya bulan yang menembus masuk melalui celah gorden, sudah cukup baginya untuk bisa melihat paras cantik Hinata yang tengah terlelap dibawa sang bunga tidur.

Pandangannya lalu terpaku pada bingkai foto yang diletakkan di atas meja nakas disamping tempat tidur. Walau dalam keadaan remang, gadis itu sangat mengenalinya. Itu adalah foto dirinya dan Hinata. Ia ingat saat itu mereka sedang berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke - salah seorang teman dekat. Senyum bahagia jelas terpancar dari wajah mereka saat pria Uchiha itu mengarahkan kamera miliknya untuk mengabadikan kecantikan dua gadis yang kadang membuat orang lain iri itu.

Ah, tiba-tiba saja terlintas wajah Sasuke dibenaknya. Seketika Sakura tersenyum mengingat kebaikan pria itu. Meski terkadang hatinya dirambati secercah rasa tidak suka kala pria itu bersikap terlalu baik pada salah satu di antara mereka.

Raut wajah gadis itu berubah kaku selama dua detik, tapi langsung kembali seperti semula. Lagi -ia menggerakkan bola mata indahnya, yang kali ini terhenti pada pola konstan yang bergerak teratur di layar monitor. Gadis Haruno itu mendesah kecil. Kenapa harus ada benda semacam itu di kamar Hinata.

Detik berikutnya ia teringat akan tujuannya datang ke kamar itu. Maka perlahan ia bergerak lebih dekat untuk meletakkan boneka beruang yang lembut itu di tempat tidur Hinata. Ini pasti akan mengejutkan. Sakura tertawa kecil membayangkan reaksi sahabatnya itu melihat kehadiran dirinya bersama boneka yang super besar.

Sungguh Sakura sangat menikmati saat-saat dimana ia menaruh benda lembut nan berbulu itu diiringi dengan bunyi nyaring yang panjang dan monoton, yang sepertinya berasal dari sisi tempat tidur Hinata.

Sakura mengembangkan senyum manis seraya kakinya merajut langkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

Ah, setelah ini ia akan berkunjung lagi ke tempat Sasuke dengan perasaan senang.

.

.

.

 _ **Tiga**_

Gaara terdiam memandangi batu bertuliskan nama sahabatnya. Mereka bukan hanya teman satu kampus tapi juga satu apartemen sejak empat tahun lalu. Langit mendung dan gerimis halus seolah mengerti benar bagaimana suasana hati pria bersurai merah itu hari ini.

Semua kerabat telah lebih dulu beranjak meninggalkan area pemakaman. Menyisakan dirinya yang masih termenung dengan setelan formalnya.

 _Pantofel_ hitam yang membalut sepasang kakinya sedikit kotor terkena tanah dan debu. Mengingatkannya pada sosok sang sahabat karena dialah yang memilihkan sepatu itu saat dirinya akan menjalankan sidang akhir di kampus satu tahun lalu.

Senyum miris terpasang di wajah pucatnya.

"Kau masih di sini?" Suara halus Tenten memasuki indera pendengaran Gaara. Satu alisnya terangkat samar, tidak menyangka gadis itu akan menghampirinya kemari.

Gaara menoleh pada gadis yang baru saja memanggilnya.

Kedua mata gadis itu terlihat sedikit sembap, tampak habis menangis. Tentu hal itu sangat ia maklumi. Tapi Gaara tidak bisa menampik bahwa Tenten terlihat manis dengan pakaian dinasnya.

Sungguh, sudah lama Gaara merasakan sesuatu yang romantis padanya. Tentu ia pria yang cukup pemalu untuk bisa mengungkapkan apa yang hanya ada di dalam hatinya itu.

Sayang, gadis ini sudah memiliki kekasih ternyata.

"Aku sudah bilang akan menemuimu kan?"

Tenten tersenyum mendengar suara datar Gaara. Ia maju selangkah. Meraih tangan kanan pria itu dan dengan lembut memakaikannya gelang perak yang memang sudah ia siapkan.

Gaara menatap pergelangan tangannya dalam diam. Ia tersenyum melihat hal yang sama juga terjadi pada pergelangan tangan Tenten.

Ia memang mencintai gadis ini. Tapi sungguh tak menyangka mereka akan mengenakan benda _couple_ ini hari ini. Modelnya memang tidak terlalu bagus, tapi tidak masalah.

"Kita pulang sekarang?" Tenten menggenggam jemari Gaara. Gelang mereka bergemerincing saat bersentuhan. Mereka terlihat sangat dekat. Tapi ia tidak khawatir sahabatnya akan marah, karena pria itu sudah istirahat dengan nyaman saat ini.

Gaara menatap Tenten sesaat. "Bolehkah aku memelukmu?"

Gadis bersurai coklat itu mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis menerima rangkulan tangan kiri Gaara di punggungnya.

Hanya sesaat. Pria itu lalu menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap lurus ke depan dan melangkah beriringan dengan Tenten meninggalkan area pemakaman. Bersiap menempati kamar barunya mulai saat ini. _Well_ , ia rasa tidak akan senyaman apartemennya yang lama.

.

.

.

 _ **Empat**_

"Terlambat lagi hari ini?"

Sakura baru saja keluar dari lift saat suara Gaara menyapa telinganya. Gadis itu melayangkan pandangannya ke kanan dan ia melihat seorang siswa yang mengenakan dasi biru dengan garis merah, yang itu artinya ia adalah siswa tingkat akhir.

Tersenyum malu, gadis itu mengangguk. "Aku bangun kesiangan tadi. Entahlah, ku rasa alarm-ku tidak aktif." Gaara -siswa tingkat akhir itu- memutar matanya malas mendengar alasan gadis di depannya.

"Bersyukurlah karena hari ini Mr. Lee tidak hadir. Jadi ku rasa kau tidak akan terkena hukuman." ucapnya sambil berjalan menuju lorong-lorong kelas. Di belakangnya, Sakura berusaha menyamai langkah mereka.

"Benarkah? bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya gadis bersurai merah muda itu heran. Hey, mereka beda kelas. Bahkan beda tingkatan. Jadi bagaimana pria itu tahu siapa saja yang akan mengajar di kelasnya hari ini.

Gaara menoleh sesaat, dan menggedikkan bahunya acuh. Sikap yang selalu Sakura herankan sejak pertemuan mereka satu minggu yang lalu.

Gadis Haruno itu baru akan membuka mulut untuk bertanya lagi saat seseorang memanggilnya.

"Sakura- _chan_."

Merasa namanya dipanggil, gadis itu menoleh, dan mendapati wajah Ino yang menatapnya bingung. "Oh. Hai, Yamanaka. Kenapa kau ada di luar kelas?"

Sakura memutar tubuhnya untuk fokus menghadap gadis yang baru saja memanggilnya itu. Gadis yang dipanggil Yamanaka itu mendengus sebal. Sahabatnya itu memang suka seenaknya memanggil marga orang lain. "Aku baru kembali dari toilet? Sedang apa di sini? ayo ke kelas."

Sakura hanya tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban sahabat bersurai pirangnya itu, dan melangkah bersama Ino menuju kelas mereka.

.

.

"Apa kau masih bertemu mereka?"

Hari sudah senja saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Sasuke dan Naruto sedang berada di koridor menuju lift.

"Kenapa menanyakan itu?" Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah balik bertanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya penasaran, karena kau sudah lama sekali tidak bercerita tentang mereka," jawab Naruto acuh.

Hening sesaat, dan Sasuke merasa ia tidak harus menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

Tiba-tiba saja si pria Uzumaki menepuk keningnya keras, membuat Sasuke menoleh dan menatap heran ke arahnya.

"Kau pulanglah duluan. Kurasa aku meninggalkan buku tugasku di kelas." Naruto berbalik arah menuju kelas tanpa menunggu persetujuan Sasuke.

Dan Sasuke hanya berdecak melihat tingkah pria _cassanova_ yang suka seenaknya itu.

Pria itu melanjutkan langkah menuju lift yang akan membawanya ke lantai dasar. Ia semakin mempercepat langkah saat melihat pintu lift terbuka.

Mungkin seseorang baru saja masuk. Pikirnya.

Begitu memasuki lift, Sasuke menyadari dirinya memang tidak sendirian. Ada Sakura di sana.

Dan juga Gaara.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi melihat kedua orang itu yang sepertinya cukup akrab. Sementara Sakura menatap malas pada pria yang baru saja bergabung itu, Gaara hanya melayangkan tatapan datarnya.

Pintu lift tertutup, dan tidak ada yang bersuara hingga lantai dasar. Dinding lift tersebut berlapis kaca sehingga Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas bayangan Sakura di dinding sekeliling mereka.

Bersamaan dengan pintu lift terbuka, Sasuke menahan lengan Sakura yang hendak melangkah keluar. Gadis itu melayangkan protes lewat tatapan matanya yang tajam.

Si pria Uchiha menghela nafas. Sudah biasa ditatap seperti itu oleh kekasihnya. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan-"

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengan pria manapun, hm?" Sakura mendengus tak suka dengan kalimat yang sudah sangat ia hapal, lalu menyentakkan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke. "Ayo Gaara- _kun_ , kita pulang."

Gaara menatap Sasuke masih dengan tatapan yang sama -dan dibalas hal serupa oleh Sasuke- sebelum ia melangkah mengikuti Sakura yang sudah berjalan di depannya.

"Aku tidak melarangmu dekat dengan siapapun," gumam si pria Uchiha seraya memandang punggung kedua orang itu yang semakin menjauh.

Lagi- ia menghela napas.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menggunakan lift sendirian saat pulang sekolah. Seperti tadi."

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

.

Dua dan empat udah pernah aku post. Ngga ada niat apa2 sih, cuma mau nyatuin riddle2 yng udh aku buat jdi satu page :D

Review ya~

Klo ada yng review dan aku ada ide lagi, bakal dijawab di chapter berikutnya.

^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Jawaban chapter sebelumnya :

Satu : yap, Sasuke pembunuh bayaran. Dia berada di acara pernikahan, dan targetnya adalah salah satu mempelai.

Dua : Sakura membekap Hinata dengan boneka sampe ngga bernafas. Alasannya karena cemburu.

Tiga : Gaara membunuh sahabatnya dan gelang yang dimaksud adalah borgol.

Empat : Gaara hantu. Sasuke dan Sakura sama2 bisa liat Gaara, cuma Sakura ngga sadar klo dia bisa liat sedangkan Sasuke emang bisa ngeliat hantu.

Selamat buat yng bisa nebak. Riddle-nya emang gampang kan yah. Hehe.

Dan makasih buat yang udh meninggalkan review.. aku seneng kalo ada yng ikut mencoba menebak. Ngga diharuskan bener ko :D

Ok sipp. Riddle yang ini juga gampang2 ko.

.

.

.

 _ **Satu**_

 _"Sasori bocah yang menyenangkan. Aku yakin kau tidak akan bosan."_

Naruto mendengus mendengar suara Temari di ujung telepon. Wanita dua puluh lima tahun itu memang suka seenaknya memberikan tugas.

Apanya yang menyenangkan. Bocah tetap saja bocah. Dan ia tidak suka. Dikira dirinya itu pengasuh.

 _"Dia sedang dalam perjalanan. Oh, dia sedikit payah dalam hitung-hitungan. Sekalian saja kau bantu dia belajar ya."_

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Berapa usianya?" tanya Naruto tak sabar.

 _"Usianya enam tahun- "_

"Kau bercanda?"

Terdengar decak sebal di seberang sana karena ucapannya dipotong begitu saja oleh si pria bersurai kuning yang menjadi tetangganya.

 _"Ah, Naruto, aku tutup dulu ya. Bos memanggil. Bye."_

Si pria Uzumaki hanya bisa menggerutu menatap ponselnya. Tak lama terdengar suara bel berbunyi. Membuat pria itu mengalihkan pandangan dan segera melangkah ke arah pintu.

Keningnya berkerut melihat seorang remaja berdiri di depan pintu rumah yang baru saja ia buka.

Melihat itu sang tamu tersenyum canggung, dan berinisiatif memperkenalkan diri. "Selamat siang. Aku Sasori, adik Temari- _nee_."

Mulut Naruto menganga mendengar nama remaja yang ia perkirakan mungkin baru memasuki tahun pertama di kampus.

Dan seketika ia terkekeh merutuki kebodohannya.

.

.

.

 _ **Dua**_

Hinata terburu-buru memasukkan komik yang sedang ia baca ke dalam tas. Sementara di depannya, Sai terantuk sisi meja karena bergerak terlalu cepat saat akan pindah dari kursi Sasuke ke kursinya sendiri. Membuat siswa kelas dua itu harus menahan ringisan sambil mengusap pinggangnya yang ngilu, serta mengundang kekehan dari Shikamaru yang duduk di sampingnya.

Kelas yang awalnya gaduh kini terasa sunyi. Tak ada satu pun siswa yang mengeluarkan suara. Pasalnya, guru mereka baru saja memasuki kelas.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan dari sosok yang ramah dan baik hati seperti Minato _sensei_.

Sebaliknya, semua siswa begitu kagum dan menyukainya karena wibawa yang begitu melekat. Pria itu juga tak jarang mengumbar senyum setiap hari. Sehingga tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang berniat menjadi _nakal_ saat di kelas. Mereka akan dengan tekun menyimak dan mencatat apapun yang pria itu ucapkan.

Tak terkecuali Hinata. Ia sangat menyukai bagaimana guru sejarah itu menerangkan pelajaran di kelas.

Ah tiba-tiba saja ia teringat seseorang yang menjemput Minato _sensei_ kemarin sore. Meski sempat terkejut, tapi gadis itu tersenyum melihat bagaimana gurunya yang tampak kharismatik saat di kelas, berubah menjadi pendiam dan pemalu saat bersama seseorang berparas menawan itu. Paras yang tidak mungkin dimiliki wanita manapun.

.

.

.

 _ **Tiga**_

Neji memandang jendela sebuah rumah yang berada tepat berhadapan dengan rumahnya.

Sepi. Sunyi. Seperti tak berpenghuni. Tapi ia yakin tidak demikian jika sudah masuk ke dalamnya.

Neji kecil baru berusia lima saat ibunya bercerita bahwa Nyonya Kushina -pemilik rumah itu, memiliki seratus orang anak. Tentu saja ia hanya bisa menganga dengan mata membulat mendengarnya.

Otak kecilnya seketika dipenuhi pertanyaan. Namun ia belum tahu bagaimana harus mengungkapkan itu.

Lamunannya buyar saat jendela yang sedang ia amati terbuka sedikit, menampakkan sesosok wanita yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya yang tak lagi muda. Ada seorang gadis kecil setinggi pinggangnya yang berdiri di samping wanita itu.

Ah, Neji ingat. Itu Marry. Salah satu anak Nyonya Kushina. Sangat cantik dan selalu tersenyum setiap saat. Tapi Neji belum pernah mendengar suaranya hingga saat ini. Marry juga memiliki mata yang bulat dan besar, terlalu besar untuk anak seukurannya.

Neji juga ingat wanita itu punya anak laki-laki bernama Tom dan Tomas. Kembar identik. Tingginya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Marry. Mereka malah terlihat seperti sebaya. Kalau ia tidak salah ingat, masih ada lagi yang bernama Dean dan Rosaline.

Yang membuat Neji kecil sempat heran adalah Nyonya Kushina tidak pernah mengajak anak-anaknya berjalan-jaan keluar. Jika ia ingin bepergian pasti hanya akan mengajak salah satu di antara mereka. Dan tidak pernah terlihat anak-anaknya keluar sendirian tanpa sang ibu.

Karena penasaran ia pun berkunjung dengan Hinata, adik sepupunya. Mereka disambut baik. Karena Nyonya Kushina adalah wanita yang baik hati. Namun tak banyak tetangga yang berkunjung untuk sekedar menyapa.

Mereka dipersilahkan masuk ke dalam rumah yang ternyata tampak lebih luas dari yang terlihat di luar. Banyak sekali lemari kaca yang berdiri di setiap sudut ruangan.

Saat wanita itu mengambilkan minuman untuk mereka, Neji memberanikan diri berkeliling ke ruangan lain.

Dan. Oh, ia mengerti kenapa anak-anak Nyonya Kushina tidak pernah bisa keluar tanpa ibunya.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

Well, temukan kejanggalannya.

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Jawaban chapter sebelumnya :

Satu : Ucapan Temari yang kepotong, "Usianya enam tahun lebih muda dariku." Dan Naruto merasa bodoh karena sudah terburu2 memotong ucapan tetangganya itu.

Dua : Minato _sensei_ seorang _gay_. Ha ha ha # _awkward_

Tiga : Anak Kushina itu boneka. Dan dia agak2 - _well, you know what I mean_ \- makanya nganggap boneka sebagai anaknya, sehingga orang2 enggan menyapa.

Makasih banget buat yang udah mencoba menebak :D

.

.

.

 _ **Satu**_

Tenten tersenyum tipis menatap pria yang tengah duduk bersandar pada batang pohon terbesar di taman ini. Pria itu tampak serius membaca buku -entah apa.

Angin berhembus menerbangkan surai coklat gadis itu. Membuat si pria mengangkat kepalanya menjadi tegak sambil memejamkan mata seolah menikmati aroma yang berhembus dari tiap helaian surai Tenten.

"Kau tampak sehat hari ini." Tenten berujar pelan. Sisi kepalanya ia sandarkan ke pohon dan mengubah posisi duduk menjadi menyamping menghadap si pria yang masih menghadap lurus ke depan.

Si pria pemilik surai panjang bermanik kelam itu menyunggingkan senyum. Tangannya bergerak menutup buku tanpa menandai halaman yang tengah ia baca. Lalu ia menoleh ke samping. "Apa aku terlihat semakin tampan, hm?"

"Kau selalu tampan, Neji- _kun_ ," jawab Tenten tersenyum lembut. Tak melepas pandangannya dari pria itu barang sedetik.

Pria yang dipanggil Neji itu terkekeh seraya menggeleng pelan. Melirik jam tangan sejenak, lalu memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas. Ia berdiri dan berbalik menghadap pohon yang tampak bercahaya terkena bias matahari senja.

Tersenyum tipis, tangan pria itu terangkat menyentuh permukaan batang pohon yang terasa kasar. Tenten turut berdiri dengan tatapan yang masih tertuju pada paras menawan Neji.

"Kurasa hari ini cukup. Aku akan kesini lagi besok."

Tenten mengangguk senang mendengarnya. Tangannya terangkat membalas lambaian Neji yang telah melangkah jauh.

.

.

.

 _ **Dua**_

Sai berdecak kesal karena petugas keamanan di depannya tak juga mengizinkannya masuk ke apartemen. Ia sadar ini sudah larut malam, tapi ia harus memastikan di lantai berapa Sasuke tinggal.

"Apa kau sadar kedatanganmu bisa mengganggu waktu istirahat orang lain?" Si petugas keamanan bersikeras tidak memperbolehkan orang asing ini masuk.

Sai menggerutu dalam hati. "Ayolah pak. Aku sudah biasa malam-malam begini ke tempat tinggal Sasuke di lantai empat. Kami teman dekat."

Pria paruh baya di depannya tersenyum mengejek. "Usaha yang bagus, anak muda. Tapi Tuan Sasuke tinggal di lantai tujuh."

Sai mengangkat alis terkejut. "Ah, begitu," ujarnya tersenyum canggung karena ketahuan berbohong. "Baiklah. Aku akan pergi."

"Itu lebih baik," jawab si petugas datar.

Sai berbalik dengan senyum miring tersemat di wajah pucatnya.

.

.

.

 _ **Tiga**_

Kerumunan di pinggir sungai menyita perhatian Shikamaru. Ia berhenti mengayuh sepedanya karena penasaran dengan kerumunan tersebut.

Sambil menuntun pelan sepedanya, ia mendekati seorang wanita yang tampak menjulurkan kepalanya ke arah kerumunan demi bisa melihat lebih dekat. "Maaf, bu. Apa yang terjadi?"

Wanita itu sempat terkejut sesaat. Ia menoleh pada Shikamaru dan dengan pelan menjawab. "Ada yang bunuh diri di sungai. Seorang gadis." Wajah wanita itu tampak bergidik saat mengatakannya.

Shikamaru mengerutkan dahi mendengarnya. Setelah tersenyum singkat dan mengucapkan terimakasih ia mencoba menembus kerumunan untuk membuktikan ucapan wanita tadi.

Dengan sedikit usaha -karena orang-orang yang tampak penasaran semakin banyak, sementara petugas berwajib belum juga tiba, remaja delapan belas tahun itu dapat melihat dengan jelas mayat seorang gadis yang tampak masih muda. Mungkin lebih muda darinya.

Tubuh langsing gadis itu basah dan kotor karena terkena lumpur. Sekilas, tidak ada luka fisik di tubuhnya. Ia jadi heran kenapa tak ada yang berinisiatif menutup mayat ini dengan kain.

Setelah itu Shikamaru berbalik untuk melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya. Hah, ia tidak sabar ingin bergelung dengan kasur kesayangan yang telah menunggunya di rumah.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

.

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Jawaban chapter sebelumnya :

Satu : Neji ngomong sendiri, cz Tenten itu hantu. Makanya obrolan NejiTen tampak ngga singkron a.k.a ngga nyambung XD

Dua : Tujuan awal Sai cuma mau tau di lantai berapa Sasuke tinggal.

Tiga : Gadis itu udh mati sebelum ditenggelamkan. Kalo dia mati krena tenggelam dadanya pasti menggembung cz kemasukan air. Tapi dibilang "Tubuh langsing mayat itu... " Karena dia udh jdi mayat, maka tubuhnya menolak ada yang masuk. Jadi tetep langsing deh. ^^

Special thanks to **Riddlelovers** dan **Hinomari Hikari** yang udah setia baca dan memberikan review dan sebagian besar tepat jawabannya. Hehe

Ayo, yang lain juga coba nebak ya, supaya aku semangat ngelanjutin ff ini.

:D #bow

.

.

.

.

 _ **Satu**_

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam saat Kiba tiba di apartemen. Tubuhnya lelah karena pekerjaan yang menumpuk dan sialnya harus ia selesaikan hari itu juga. Tidak ada hal lain yang pria itu inginkan selain segera merebahkan diri di kasur empuknya.

Apartemen tempat tinggalnya berada lumayan jauh dari kantor tempatnya bekerja. Tapi ia senang tinggal di gedung milik paman Han itu. Karena pria tua keturunan Cina itu sangat baik dan juga ramah. Dan lagi, uang sewanya juga tidak terlalu mahal.

Dengan langkah pelan ia memasuki lift yang hanya berisi dirinya. Lift di sini terkadang memang mengalami gangguan, hingga tak banyak yang menggunakannya. Tapi ia terlalu lelah jika harus menggunakan tangga sampai lantai enam. Toh beberapa hari ini tidak ada masalah dengan liftnya.

Kiba menyandarkan punggung ke dinding menghadap pintu lift, hingga ia bisa melihat layar _display_ yang menampilkan angka lantai yang ia lewati.

 _Ting_

Lift berhenti di lantai dua. Pak Lee -tetangganya- masuk dan langsung berdiri di sisi kanan Kiba. "Ah kau baru pulang kerja?" tanyanya seraya menekan angka empat sebagai tujuan.

"Iya pak. Akhir pekan, pekerjaan menumpuk," jawab Kiba dengan ringisan tipis.

Pak Lee menepuk bahu Kiba pelan seolah memberinya semangat. Sedangkan pria itu hanya tersenyum canggung.

Tidak ada yang bersuara sampai lift berhenti di lantai empat dan Pak Lee keluar meninggalkan Kiba yang masih harus melewati dua lantai lagi.

Tapi sejurus kemudian wajah Kiba memucat.

.

.

.

 _ **Dua**_

"Kau sudah dengar kabar Kakashi _sensei_ yang tertembak saat tampil di panggung kemarin?"

Naruto melebarkan matanya saat mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Gaara. "Benarkah?"

Si pria bersurai merah mengangguk. "Di bagian punggung."

"Ah, aku tidak hadir karena harus menemani ibuku di rumah sakit."

Gaara hanya bergumam. "Sayang sekali ia harus dirawat beberapa hari di rumah sakit. Padahal aku masih ingin mengikuti kelasnya."

Naruto mengangguk membenarkan.

Mereka terus melangkah memasuki ruang teater yang digunakan untuk acara kemarin. _Grand_ piano yang digunakan juga masih ada, lengkap dengan kursi yang diduduki Kakashi saat tampil.

Gaara menduduki kursi itu dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi sebelum mulai menarikan jemarinya pada _tuts_ piano. Sementara Naruto hanya melihat dari kursi penonton. Ia akui permainan Gaara juga tidak bisa dikatakan buruk karena pria itu tidak pernah absen mengikuti kelas musik.

Beberapa detik menyaksikan permainan Gaara, Naruto menyadari sesuatu.

.

.

.

 _ **Tiga**_

Hinata menatap bingung pada rekan-rekannya yang sedang berkerumun di meja kerja Sakura, sekretaris Yamato- _sama_ yang kini sedang di rawat di rumah sakit dalam keadaan koma karena kecelakaan yang dialaminya beberapa hari lalu.

"Hei, ada apa ini?"

Serempak semuanya menoleh. Dan wanita itu semakin heran saat mereka menatap penuh harap padanya. _Well_ , ia penasaran.

"Apa kau tahu _password_ yang Sakura gunakan?"

Hinata melihat ke arah komputer di meja kerja Sakura yang menampilkan _screen_ dengan kolom _password_ yang harus diisi untuk bisa menjelajah di dalamnya.

"Yamato- _sama_ memintaku meng- _copy_ laporan minggu lalu dari komputer Sakura tapi aku tidak tahu _password_ -nya." Ino berujar dengan wajah putus asa. Sementara yang lain hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan iba. Pasalnya semua kata sudah dicoba namun semuanya gagal.

Hinata terdiam seraya matanya mengedar ke sekitar meja kerja Sakura. Ada beberapa dokumen yang tersusun rapi, _frame_ foto dirinya, kabel _mouse_ yang terlilit dengan _charger_ ponsel -Sakura sangat menyayangi ponselnya, tapi kenapa _charger_ -nya bisa tertinggal di sini, kotak ukuran sedang tempat menyimpan benda-benda kecil, dan tentu saja komputer sang biang masalah hari ini. Sangat rapi.

Hinata mengerutkan kening, memikirkan kata apa yang kira-kira rekannya itu gunakan untuk kata sandi komputernya.

"Oh!" serunya tiba-tiba. Dengan cepat jemari lentiknya bergerak di atas _keyboard_. Dan nada lembut pertanda _password_ terbuka, mengalun. Mengundang helaan nafas lega dari semuanya.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Well_ , jangan bosen2 mencoba nebak ya. Kalo banyak yang review aku pasti semangat ngelanjutin lagi. Tapi kalo ngga-

:D

Ok, _review_?


	5. Chapter 5

Jawaban chapter sebelumnya :

Satu : Ya, itu emang berkaitan dengan kepercayaan masyarakat China, Jepang, dan -katanya- juga Korea terhadap angka empat yang bermakna horor. _So_ , mungkin itu bukan Pak Lee.

Dua : _Well_ , sebenernya masalahnya ngga sesederhana itu. Mungkin yang orang2 tau, Kakashi ketembak dibagian punggung lalu pingsan. Tapi itu udh direncanain seolah ketembak pdahal dia udh tumbang sbelum ditembak, mengingat kursi yng digunakan punya sandaran. Dan itu luput dri pandangan orang2 yng hadir.

Tiga : Ini emang aku kurang ngasih _clue_ sih. Tapi biasanya _password_ itu sesuatu atau objek yang menjadi kesukaan kita. Nah aku cuma kasih _hint_ bahwa di atas meja ada kabel _mouse_ yng terlilit sama _charger_ ponsel, _which is_ ponsel itu adalah benda kesayangan Sakura. Jadi _password_ -nya adalah merk atau panggilan kesayangan buat ponselnya itu. Hehe.

.

.

.

 _ **Satu**_

"Tidak bisakah kau sehari saja tidak menggangguku?" Ino berdecak kesal sambil menatap Sai yang berjalan di sampingnya. "Kau itu tingkat akhir, jadi kelasmu ada di lantai tiga. Sana pergi!"

Sai terkekeh melihat wajah kesal Ino. "Aku tidak mengganggu. Hanya ingin mengantarmu sampai kelas," ucapnya santai.

"Dan itu menggangguku, kau tahu?" Ino membuang muka, lalu mengerutkan kening saat menatap sekelilingnya.

Seolah mengerti, Sai bersuara. "Itu karena kau tidak memakai _earphone_ -mu."

"Sial. Kau benar."

.

.

.

 _ **Dua**_

Hinata dan Karin duduk bersisian menikmati makanan mereka dengan tenang. Di depannya Sakura dan Tenten juga tak jauh berbeda.

Suasana apartemen yang berisi empat wanita muda itu tampak sunyi pagi ini. Tidak ada suara kecuali bunyi sendok atau sumpit yang sesekali berbenturan dengan piring. Ya, mereka sedang sarapan sebelum nantinya memulai hari dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Suasana hening bertahan setidaknya hingga beberapa saat. Karena detik berikutnya tubuh Hinata tampak tegang dan wanita itu terlihat mendesis marah.

Dalam diam Sakura melirik ke kiri, mata _emerald_ -nya menangkap wajah Tenten yang juga tengah menatapnya. Kedua wanita itu masih duduk tenang dengan tangan memegang sumpit. Tapi kedua pasang manik mereka seolah tengah berbicara banyak.

Hinata membanting sendok yang sedang ia gunakan tanpa sebab yang jelas. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. Membuat Karin yang duduk di sampingnya tersentak kaget. Begitu pula dengan Sakura dan Tenten.

Wanita dengan surai coklat bersuara pelan. "Hinata- _chan_ , ada apa?"

Yang dipanggil tidak merespon, ia hanya mengepalkan kedua tangannya di atas meja. Karin yang melihat itu terdiam beberapa saat, lalu menyentuh kepalan tangan Hinata dan mengelusnya pelan. "Hey, kau kenapa?" tanyanya pelan. Melirik sekilas pada Tenten dan Sakura yang juga melirik ke arahnya. Bertanya tanpa suara. Tapi Sakura dan Tenten menggeleng pelan, tanda mereka pun tidak tahu apa-apa.

Tanpa diduga Hinata menepis tangan Karin dan menatap Tenten dengan nyalang. Sakura terkesiap. Ia pernah melihat ekspresi yang seperti ini beberapa hari lalu.

"Kau- pergi dari sini!" Hinata berteriak dengan kecang.

Ketiga wanita lainnya menganga tidak mengerti. Tenten tersenyum kaku mendengar ucapan Hinata barusan. "Hinata- _chan_..." panggilnya pelan. Wanita itu bergerak gelisah mengantisipasi hal terburuk yang mungkin akan terjadi.

Ini harus segera ditangani oleh psikiater, atau dokter kejiwaan jika perlu.

Sementara itu Sakura menatap Karin lama sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hinata yang masih memasang wajah tegang.

Sepasang manik kembar berlapis kacamata milik Karin melirik gelisah ke arah dua wanita di depannya. Memohon bantuan akan emosi Hinata yang tampak labil. Sakura dan Tenten mengangguk memberi isyarat.

"Hinata- _chan_. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan setelah ini?"

Hinata menoleh ke samping tepat ke wajah Karin yang baru saja berbicara dengannya. Raut wajah wanita bermarga Hyuuga itu berangsur normal, tidak lagi tegang seperti tadi. "Sepertinya aku kurang sehat. Bisakah kita ke rumah sakit dulu?"

Sakura dan Tenten menahan nafas. Sedangkan Karin mengangkat satu alisnya namun ia mengangguk ragu. "Tentu. Jadi, ayo habiskan makananmu dan kita segera pergi?"

"Oke."

Diam-diam ketiga wanita itu menghela nafas lega.

.

.

Tenten melangkah tergesa sementara Sakura berusaha menyamai kecepatan kakinya dengan si wanita surai coklat. Mereka nyaris berlari di koridor rumah sakit. Ingin segera memastikan keadaan sahabatnya.

Langkah mereka terhenti saat melihat Hinata duduk di ruang tunggu sambil menundukan kepala.

"Hinata- _chan_ , kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura menghambur duduk di samping kiri wanita pemilik manik kelabu itu. Si wanita Hyuuga tersentak melihat kedatangan kedua sahabatnya, lalu mendesah lega. Senyum terkembang diwajahnya seraya mengangguk pelan.

"Syukurlah." Tenten duduk di samping kanan Hinata. "Aku sangat tegang tadi."

"Kau pikir aku tidak?"

"Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang," ajak Sakura pelan.

Tenten dan Hinata mengangguk. Setelahnya mereka melangkah meninggalkan rumah sakit.

.

.

.

 _ **Tiga**_

Tsunade membuka pintu apartemennya dalam diam. Wajahnya tampak lelah dengan blazer biru cerah bertengger pasrah di bahu kanan. Menjadi pengacara tidak semudah yang orang-orang bayangkan, _anyway_.

Matanya yang sayu seketika melebar saat sebuah bantal sofa melesat ke bawah kakinya.

Sasori dan Kiba bergelung di atas sofa dengan tangan Sasori baru saja mencakar wajah Kiba dan juga kaki Kiba yang menekan leher Sasori. Wajah keduanya tampak tegang. Sementara di sudut ruangan terlihat Shikamaru duduk santai sambil sesekali menguap, tidak peduli dengan dua makhluk yang sedang bertarung di atas sofa.

Demi Tuhan. Apa-apaan ini. Kepala Tsunade serasa mau meledak sebentar lagi.

Ia pejamkan matanya sejenak demi menghilangkan denyut. Namun langsung terbuka lagi saat mendengar geraman Kiba yang tampak marah saat tangan Sasori menekan dadanya sampai melesak ke sudut lipatan sofa. Sepertinya keadaan sudah berbalik.

"Berhenti, kalian!" ucap Tsunade pelan, mencoba meredam emosi. Kaki lelahnya melangkah ke sofa _single_ berhadapan dengan sofa panjang tempat Sasori dan Kiba masih berusaha saling membunuh.

 _Prang_

Tsunade tersentak, begitu juga dengan Shikamaru yang sudah nyaris tertidur.

Kiba dan Sasori kini terpelanting ke bawah meja.

"CUKUP!" Wanita awal tiga puluhan itu tidak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya melihat vas bunga kesayangannya kini berubah menjadi puing tak berbentuk.

Shikamaru berdiri tegak. Matanya tidak mengantuk lagi. Sementara duo pembuat keributan terdiam dengan posisi Sasori berada di bawah Kiba, dan tangan Kiba sedang mencekik leher Sasori. Keduanya segera memisahkan diri dan duduk dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Tidak ada makan malam untuk kalian hari ini."

Telinga Sasori dan Kiba melemas mendengar kalimat barusan. Sedangkan Shikamaru menyeringai menatap dua makhluk yang sejak tadi tidak pernah akur.

"Shikamaru, ayo kita tidur. Aku sudah sangat mengantuk."

Tsunade melangkah menuju kamarnya diikuti Shikamaru yang berjalan pelan di belakang kaki si wanita berambut pirang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

.

Apa aku kelamaan? Hehe maaf ya~

Review?


	6. Chapter 6

Jawaban chapter sebelumnya :

Satu : Yap, bener banget. Sai itu hantu. Dan orang2 pada aneh karena melihat Ino ngomong sendirian. Jadi Sai ngingetin Ino buat pake _earphone_.

Dua : Sebenernya yang butuh penanganan dokter kejiwaan adalah Karin. Dan mereka bertiga sudah merencanakan buat membawa Karin ke rumah sakit secara ngga langsung. Dan, _yes_ -selamat buat **Hany Hyuuga** , jawabannya tepat- Sakura, Tenten, dan Hinata cuma akting.

Tiga : Sasori, Kiba, dan Shikamaru adalah anjing peliharaan Tsunade :D

.

.

.

.

 _ **Satu**_

Orochimaru memasuki ruangan pribadinya dengan langkah pasti. Jas hitam melekat pas pada tubuhnya. Diikuti empat orang berpakaian serupa di belakang, yang salah satunya memegang palu besar di tangan kanan.

Senyumnya mengembang kala melihat barang yang baru saja dikirim khusus untuknya.

Sebuah patung berbentuk singa berdiri angkuh di tengah-tengah ruangan. Diletakkan di atas sebuah pilar setinggi setengah meter yang membuatnya nyaris seukuran dengan tinggi orang dewasa.

Berdecak kagum, perlahan Orochimaru menyentuh patung berwarna serupa dengan aslinya itu. Lalu tangan kirinya menengadah ke samping, memberi isyarat pada si pembawa palu untuk memberikan benda itu padanya. Yang langsung dituruti dengan sopan.

.

.

.

 _ **Dua**_

Sakura dan Sasuke mengernyit bingung melihat Naruto yang tampak penuh beban di wajahnya. Pria bersurai pirang itu duduk berjauhan dengan Hinata, sang istri.

Mereka sedang makan malam di kediaman pasangan Naruto dan Hinata, yang baru beberapa bulan melangsungkan pernikahan.

Dan pandangan ini tentu menjadi aneh bagi pasangan Sasuke dan Sakura yang diundang makan malam di rumah baru mereka.

Mereka pengantin baru tapi duduk berjauhan?

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau masak, Hime?" Suara Naruto mengudara dengan nada frustrasi. Pria itu memijit keningnya seraya memejamkan mata.

Hinata mengangkat wajah pelan. Suasana hatinya sudah keruh sejak satu jam lalu. Naruto, suaminya itu terus saja bertingkah aneh. Selalu berkomentar pada apapun yang ia lakukan. Bahkan pada parfum yang ia gunakan.

"Ini makanan kesukaanmu, Naruto- _kun_."

Sakura terdiam melihat interaksi pasangan di depannya. Sedikit melirik Sasuke yang sepertinya juga tampak _clueless_.

"Tapi ini sungguh membuatku mual, kau tahu?"

Oh, itu kejam sekali. Sakura menggeram dalam hati. Tidak akan ia maafkan jika Sasuke yang mengatakan hal itu.

"Hey, kau kenapa?"

Sasuke mencoba bersuara di tengah-tengah percakapan mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kepalaku pusing sekali." Naruto bangkit dari duduknya. "Kalian lanjutkan saja, aku ingin istirahat," lanjutnya lalu melangkah ke lantai dua menuju kamar tidurnya dan Hinata.

"Aneh sekali," gerutu Sakura pelan. Wanita itu lantas menatap Hinata yang masih menunduk.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf membuat kalian merasa tidak nyaman. Tolong maafkan Naruto ya." Hinata membungkuk singkat pada kedua tamunya. Membuat Sakura dan juga Sasuke merasa tidak enak.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?"

"Seingatku tidak," jawab Hinata ragu.

"Tapi kenapa sikapnya aneh begitu?"

"Entah. Naruto memang aneh beberapa hari ini." Hinata menopang dagunya. Memejamkan mata, mengingat bagaimana sikap sang suami padanya kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi. Perlahan ia mengusap perutnya lembut.

"Ia bahkan tidak mau memelukku saat tidur." Suara wanita itu terdengar sedih.

Sakura dan Sasuke mengerjap mendengar perkataan Hinata.

Ini aneh. Naruto tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu pada wanita yang sangat ia cintai.

Sejurus kemudian Sakura tersentak. Matanya berbinar. Wanita itu memutari meja makan lalu duduk di kursi samping Hinata. Menyentuh jemari sang sahabat dan meremasnya lembut.

"Hinata- _chan_ , jika tebakanku benar- " Suara Sakura yang tampak antusias mengundang rasa penasaran Hinata maupun Sasuke. "- maka kau sangat beruntung. Naruto benar-benar mencintaimu."

.

.

.

 _ **Tiga**_

"Demi Tuhan, apa saja yang kau lakukan semalaman?"

Neji menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya saat suara Kakashi seolah ingin menulikan indra pendengarannya. Atasannya yang satu itu, walaupun memiliki tampang malas-malasan tapi sungguh menyeramkan saat sedang marah.

Pria bersurai coklat itu merutuk dalam hati akan kebodohannya menghabiskan waktu hingga larut malam untuk menyelesaikan _game_ sampai level tertinggi.

"Sekarang catat kisi-kisi yang aku sebutkan. Cepat!"

Terburu-buru Neji mencari kertas terdekat dan pensil yang bisa ia temukan di meja kerjanya dekat tempat tidur. Mengapit ponsel di telinga dan bahu kanan, mendengarkan apapun yang atasannya itu katakan. Sementara tangannya sibuk mencatat.

"Ok. Siap."

"Wawancara hari ini barus sukses. Kalau tidak, kau dan aku akan berakhir. Kau mengerti?"

"Ya, aku mengerti," jawab Neji sambil melipat dan memasukkan kertas itu asal ke saku jaketnya.

"Neji- _nii_ , cepatlah, sarapan sudah siap." Hinata muncul dari balik pintu kamarnya.

Mengabaikan seruan sang adik, pria dua puluh enam tahun itu bergerak cepat mengambil tas slempang dan helm dan apapun yang ia butuhkan hari ini. Sarapan tak ada dalam _list_ -nya, karena ia harus berpacu dengan waktu kurang dari dua puluh menit.

"Neji- _nii_ \- "

"Aku tidak akan sempat, Hinata- _chan_."

Neji yang terburu-buru melangkah menuruni tangga harus berhenti karena dihadang oleh sang ibu yang berdiri di anak tangga terakhir. Bertolak pinggang angkuh. "Aku tahu kau tidak akan sarapan, dasar anak nakal. Maka aku sudah menyiapkan bekal dan ini." Neji mengerutkan kening melihat ibunya mengacungkan kotak berisi bento dan secarik kertas.

Dengan ragu ia mengambil keduanya. Matanya lalu melotot melihat kertas apa itu.

Daftar belanjaan? Apa-apaan ini?

"Ibu, aku sedang terburu-buru dan kemungkinan akan pulang malam, jadi- "

"Kau sudah berjanji semalam."

Neji berdecak. Berdebat dengan ibunya hanya akan menghabiskan waktunya yang memang sangat sempit. Dengan gusar ia memasukkan kertas itu ke saku jaketnya. Dan melanjutkan langkah menuju pintu rumah.

Tapi langkahnya seketika terhenti melihat sang adik yang sedang menuruni tangga. Sebuah ide muncul.

"Aku tahu kau akan selalu membantu kakak tampanmu ini kan."

Hinata terkejut saat tangannya dicekal oleh Neji. Apa maksudnya.

"Tolong gantikan aku belanja bulanan hari ini. Ini daftarnya. Aku sudah sangat terlambat. Sampai jumpa."

Tanpa peduli protesan sang adik, pria itu berlalu setelah menggenggamkan kertas dari ibunya ke dalam genggaman tangan Hinata.

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian, di tempat yang berbeda. Hinata mendengus kesal, sementara Neji menepuk dahinya frustrasi.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **A/n**_ : _Well_ , aku sebenernya ngga yakin sama chapter ini. Tapi semoga kalian suka dan bersedia memberikan review.

^.^

 _Anyway_ , seneng deh karena jawaban kalian di chapter sebelumnya sebagian besar benar.

Ayo ayo! Tebak lagi ya. Aku tunggu di kotak review, ok.


	7. Chapter 7

Jawaban chapter sebelumnya :

Satu : _Clue_ -nya ada pada palu yang dibawa. Umumnya palu berfungsi untuk memukul. Di chapter ini juga sama, untuk memukul dan menghancurkan. Yap, menghancurkan patung singa yng dia kagumi, karena sebenernya yng dikagumi bukan patungnya, melainkan sesuatu yang tersembunyi atau terbungkus di dalamnya. _Well_ , anggaplah Orochimaru itu mavia, atau ketua sindikat perdagangan ilegal. Jadi, bisa aja di dalam patungnya itu obat terlarang atau barang2 illegal lainnya yang diselundupkan dalam bentuk patung. Hehe, apa penjelasannya terlalu jauh?

Dua : Yap, Naruto sangat mencintai Hinata. Sehingga pas Hinata hamil malah dia yng ngidam. Haha

Tiga : Neji salah kasih kertas ke Hinata XD

.

.

.

 _ **Satu**_

Shion menatap heran pada nampan pipih di atas meja dapur. Seharusnya itu berisi enam belas _mini red velvet cupcake_. Tapi seseorang mungkin telah memakannya satu.

Tapi siapa?

Seingatnya Kabuto sedang mandi saat ia keluar sebentar untuk membuang sampah melalui pintu belakang. Sedangkan dua keponakan ciliknya sedang mewarnai gambar di ruang tengah, ditemani televisi yang menayangkan kartun kesukaan mereka.

Ugh, ia tidak ingin menuduh.

"Ada apa? Kenapa melamun?" Kabuto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk kecil tersampir di lehernya.

Shion mengerjap sejenak demi menceritakan isi kepalanya. "Kau tahu, seharusnya kue ini jumlahnya enam belas. Tapi sepertinya ada yang sudah lebih dulu mencicipi tanpa seizinku."

Kabuto mengernyitkan dahi. "Siapa?"

Shion mengangkat bahu. Ia lalu terdiam memikirkan sebuah ide. "Aku akan melihat anak-anak dulu."

Sarada dan Boruto tampak asik dengan buku bergambar mereka. Keduanya tidak menyadari Shion yang berjalan mendekat.

"Sayang, bibi baru saja membuat _cupcake_ kesukaan kalian," ucap Shion dengan senyum lebarnya. Membuat dua bocah berusia lima tahun itu terlonjak kegirangan.

"Benarkah, Bibi?" Boruto yang paling semangat, sedangkan Sarada hanya tersenyum menanti jawaban sang bibi.

"Benar. Tapi- ada yang aneh." Shion mengubah mimik wajahnya pura-pura berpikir.

Sarada dan Boruto mengerjapkan matanya tak mengerti.

" _Cupcake_ -nya berkurang satu. Apa mungkin tikus telah mencurinya ya?"

Mata kedua makhluk mungil di depannya melebar mendengar kalimat bibinya barusan.

"Ah, tapi kalian jangan khawatir. Kuenya masih tersisa banyak," ucap Shion menenangkan. Wanita itu lantas bergerak lebih dekat untuk mengusap kepala Sarada lembut. Sedikit membungkuk demi menyamai tinggi badan mereka sehingga wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah bocah itu. "Apa kau senang?"

Sarada mengangguk antusias. "Aku senang, Bi."

"Bagaimana dengan Boruto- _kun_?" Kini Shion beralih mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengusap kepala bocah bersurai pirang itu.

"Aku sangat suka _cupcake_ ," jawab Boruto semangat.

Shion tersenyum dalam hati. Ternyata cara ini cukup ampuh.

.

.

.

 _ **Dua**_

"Kenapa kau membeli banyak sekali lilinnya?"

Lee menoleh mendengar suara Itachi. " _Yeah_ , sesuai usia Sasuke."

Itachi menatap rekannya datar. Ia memang menyuruh pemuda bersurai unik ini untuk membeli lilin ulang tahun untuk adiknya. Tapi maksudnya adalah dua angka yang melambangkan usia Sasuke. Dua dan tiga. Tidak harus lilin berjumlah dua puluh tiga.

Tapi sudahlah. Setidaknya lilinnya sudah ada.

"Ayah, Paman, kalian sedang apa?" Inari muncul dengan seragam _Senior High School-_ nya. Ia baru pulang sekolah, omong-omong.

Itachi baru akan menjawab tapi Lee sudah lebih dulu bersuara. "Ah, Inari- _chan,_ dengarkan paman."

Gadis berusia empat belas tahun itu mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi meja makan, lalu menatap Lee demi mendengar kelanjutan kalimat yang akan pria dewasa itu keluarkan.

"Ada dua puluh tiga lilin di sini. Jika tiga lilin memerlukan waktu dua puluh lima menit untuk berlangsung hidup,"

Itachi memutar bola matanya mendengar kalimat Lee yang berlebihan.

"Berapa waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk dua puluh tiga lilin?"

Itachi mengangkat satu alisnya. Sementara Inari menopang dagu mulai berpikir. Tapi lantas ia berseru dengan percaya diri. Sudah tahu jawabannya.

.

.

.

 _ **Tiga**_

Temari menarik tangan Shikamaru begitu mereka keluar dari bandara. Membuat pria bersurai nanas itu mengerutkan dahinya heran. Tidak adakah yang wanita itu ingin katakan padanya?

Ia baru saja kembali dari perjalanan dinas. Dan istri cantiknya itu tanpa kata malah menyeretnya ke kafe terdekat. _Well_ , ia akui dirinya memang sedikit lelah. Tapi, kafe?

Ah, sudahlah. Pikirkan itu nanti.

"Untuk suamiku tercinta."

Sekarang ia semakin heran melihat sebuket bunga berwarna merah muda yang Temari sodorkan padanya. Ya Tuhan, tidakkah ini terbalik? Ia kan jadi malu dilihat oleh pengunjung yang lain.

Dua puluh empat tangkai bunga anyelir? Ck, wanita ini ada-ada saja.

Tapi tidak dipungkiri hatinya menghangat melihatnya dan senyum sang istri yang menenangkan.

"Aku juga," bisik Shikamaru di telinga Temari, lalu mengecupnya singkat.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Review?


	8. Chapter 8

Jawaban chapter sebelumnya :

Satu : Sebenernya bukan tentang siapa yang mengambil, tapi tentang bagaimana cara Shion tau siapa pelakunya. _Yeah_ , dengan cara mendekatkan wajah ke Sarada dan Boruto. Karena jangka waktu yang singkat pasti masih tersisa aroma _Cupcake-_ nya di mulut pelaku, jadi Shion mencoba membaui aroma yang keluar dari mulut Sarada atau Boruto.

Dua : Tetap dua puluh lima menit, karena dinyalakan bersamaan. Hehe

Tiga : Di salah satu sumber yang aku pernah baca, bunga anyelir pink berarti "Tidak akan melupakanmu, " dan disini aku artikan "Selalu mengingatmu." Dua puluh empat tangkai aku maksudkan dua puluh empat jam. Itu artinya Temari selalu mengingat Shikamaru sepanjang hari dan malam. ^^

.

.

.

 _ **Satu**_

Sasori berjalan mundur dengan kepala yang menengadah ke langit. Kakinya nyaris tersandung saat tiba di anak tangga menuju pintu masuk panti asuhan. Wajahnya panik namun juga antusias.

Saat melewati pintu ia berbalik dan terburu-buru melangkah menuju ruang bermain.

"Hei, ada apa?" Tsunade, pengasuh mereka di panti asuhan mengerutkan kening heran melihat tingkah bocah berusia sepuluh tahun itu.

"Banyak musuh," jawab Sasori tanpa menoleh.

"Benarkah?" Tiba-tiba saja Naruto muncul dari kamarnya.

"Benar. Ayo cepat!"

"Wow, ayo ayo." Naruto ikut berlari menuju ruang bermain dan kembali dengan sebuah mainan kertas dan gulungan benang di tangan masing-masing, lalu keluar menuju taman belakang panti asuhan.

.

.

.

 _ **Dua**_

"Kurasa aku mulai gila." Sakura bergumam sambil mengangkat gelas, berniat menghabiskan tegukan terakhir cairan kopi yang tak lagi hangat.

Ino terkekeh seraya menggulung lengan jas putihnya. "Kalau begitu kalian cocok."

Mereka terdiam beberapa detik sampai ada seorang pria yang tiba-tiba saja datang lalu memukul kepala Sakura dengan mangkuk bekas ramen dari meja di samping tempat mereka duduk.

Sakura reflek mengaduh dan langsung berdiri. _Hell_ , itu sakit sekali.

Ino tentu saja terkejut melihatnya, begitu juga dengan pengunjung kafetaria yang lain.

Seorang pelayan datang dan langsung meringkus pria itu saat ia mencoba memukul kepala Sakura untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa kau bisa di sini?" Sakura justru menahan si pelayan agar tidak menyakiti pria itu lebih jauh lagi.

.

.

.

 _ **Tiga**_

"Apa benar ini jalannya?"

Chouji berhenti mengayuh sepedanya saat tiba di depan sebuah gapura. Di belakangnya, Shino mengangkat satu alis.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak mungkin salah alamat." Shino berseru tidak terima, membuat Chouji menatapnya datar.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi kenapa banyak sekali polisi di jalan masuknya?"

Shino melongokkan kepalanya agar lebih jelas melihat jalanan komplek yang akan mereka lewati menuju rumah Neji -teman sekolah mereka. Ia berdecak melihat kebenarannya. "Benar juga. Menyebalkan sekali."

Chouji menghela nafas. "Tapi ya sudahlah. Ayo jalan."

Shino mengangguk dan mereka pun kembali mengendarai sepeda mereka beriringan.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Review?


	9. Chapter 9

Jawaban chapter sebelumnya :

Satu : Sasori dan Naruto mau main layangan.

Dua : Sakura dan Ino dokter kejiwaan, dan pria yang mukul itu pasien Sakura.

Tiga : Yap, polisi yang dimaksud adalah polisi tidur.

Dan, selamat buat **shanzec** , jawaban kamu betul semua, say ^.^

.

.

.

 _ **Satu**_

Karin langsung bergerak menuju dapur saat ia tiba di apartemen. Hari ini panas sekali dan ia butuh air dingin. Segera.

Saat memasuki dapur ia berpapasan dengan Sakura yang terburu-buru pergi tanpa menyapanya, padahal gadis itu masih menggunakan apron.

Mengernyit bingung lalu mengangkat bahu acuh, Karin membuka lemari es. Samar ia dengar Sakura menggerutu tentang dimana kacamata miliknya. Suaranya agak serak.

.

.

.

 _ **Dua**_

Shikamaru menelengkan kepala ke kanan. Dilihatnya Kiba masih sibuk memilih bunga entah untuk gadis mana. Ya Tuhan, apa kencan sebegitu repotnya.

Pria dengan wajah mengantuk itu melipat tangannya di bagian depan motor dan menyanggah dagu di sana. Ia sudah bosan menunggu, tapi juga malas masuk ke toko bunga.

Di dekatnya ada mobil _pick up_ yang sedang parkir dan beberapa petugas yang tengah mengangkut banyak _bucket_ bunga untuk dipindahkan ke dalam toko.

Shikamaru menguap sekali, lalu memejamkan matanya sejenak sambil menggerutu tentang mengapa sahabatnya itu lama sekali.

"Sudah."

Mendengar suara itu, si pria Nara membuka mata, segera menghidupkan mesin motornya dan melesat seringan angin menembus jalan raya Konoha. Ia sudah merindukan bantalnya, omong-omong.

.

.

.

 _ **Tiga**_

Baru pukul sembilan. Gaara merasa jarum jam bergerak sangat lambat malam ini. Ujung mata pria itu sedikit berair karena sudah beberapa kali menguap. Sedangkan _sift_ kerjanya baru akan berakhir pukul sepuluh.

Satu jam lagi, tapi tetap saja ini terasa membosankan karena ia hanya menganggur di depan meja kasir sejak lima belas menit lalu. Sementara itu di ujung rak bagian makanan ringan, Hinata sedang menyusun beberapa bungkus _snack_ dan keripik.

Gadis itu berjalan ke meja kasir saat tugasnya selesai. Dapat ia lihat kepala Gaara nyaris terantuk mesin kasir karena terus menunduk sambil memejamkan mata. Membuat gadis bersurai indigo itu terkekeh pelan.

"Kau terlihat sangat mengantuk."

"Aku memang mengantuk, Hina- _chan_ ," jawab Gaara pelan.

Hinata tersenyum maklum karena ia pun sangat lelah. Tapi jam kerja mereka belum selesai.

"Gaara- _kun_ , coba perhatikan."

Si pria pemilik mata tajam menatap Hinata, menunggu. Dilihatnya gadis itu mengangkat satu jarinya. "Ini satu," ujarnya. Membuat Gaara berkedip tak mengerti.

"Yang ini dua," ucap Hinata sambil mengangkat dua jarinya.

Gaara mengerutkan dahi.

"Kalau ini tiga." Kali ini tiga jari. Hinata melanjutkan tanpa peduli tatapan heran rekan kerjanya itu. "Apa kau mengerti?"

" _Well_ ," Gaara tidak yakin.

"Oke, aku ulangi. Ini?" Hinata mengangkat satu jari.

"Satu?" jawab Gaara ragu. Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Yang ini?" Kali ini Hinata mengangkat tiga jarinya.

Walaupun masih tidak yakin Gaara menjawab. "Err- tiga?" Ia pasti tampak bodoh sekarang.

"Salah," jawab Hinata, membuat pria bersurai merah di depannya mengernyit. Tapi lalu terkekeh pelan saat mengerti semuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

Review?


	10. Chapter 10

Jawaban chapter sebelumnya :

Satu : Yap, Sakura habis nangis karena ngiris bawang dan dia nyari kacamata supaya ngga perih lagi matanya.

Dua : Emang dasar si Shikamaru. Dia ngga liat lagi siapa yng ngomong. Karena posisinya lagi duduk di motor siap berangkat. Jadi pas denger "sudah", langsung aja tancep gas. Padahal itu suara petugas yang ngangkut bunga.

Tiga : Kuncinya adalah :

 **Ini = Satu**

 **Yang ini = Dua**

 **Kalau ini = Tiga**.

Jadi berapapun jari yng diangkat, kalau ditanya 'Ini?' Jawabannya adalah 'Satu'. Begitu juga kalau ditanya 'Yang ini?', biarpun yng diangkat tiga jari, tetap jawabannya 'Dua'. Hehe

A/n : Well, aku smpet ngga mau ngelanjutin ff ini karena setelah satu bulan, ngga ada satu pun review yang masuk untuk chapter 9 ini. Dan aku bertekad, bakal lanjut kalo ada yang review walaupun cuma satu.

:D

.

.

 _ **Satu**_

Naruto menatap sendu Hinata yang tengah terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Wanita itu memejamkan mata dengan kedua alis mengernyit, pertanda ia tidak benar-benar tidur.

Dengan langkah pelan, pria usia awal tiga puluh tahun itu mendekat dan duduk di kursi yang terletak di sisi ranjang. Kemudian menggenggam satu tangan sang istri yang bebas dari selang infus. Membuat wanita itu membuka kedua matanya lalu menoleh.

Pandangan keduanya bertemu. Sama-sama menyiratkan kesedihan.

 _"Anda harus memilih salah satu, tuan."_

Naruto masih bungkam saat kalimat yang diucapkan dokter beberapa menit lalu kembali terngiang di telinganya.

"Tetaplah sehat, Hinata- _chan_ ," bisik Naruto pelan sambil mengelus jemari yang tengah ia genggam.

.

.

.

 _ **Dua**_

"Dengarkan aku dulu, kumohon."

Shikamaru memasang wajah datar. "Kenapa aku harus?"

"Aku- maaf."

"Apa hanya itu yang bisa kau katakan?" Suara pria bersurai nanas itu semakin terdengar menyebalkan.

"Sungguh, aku menyesal."

"Cih, berbicara denganmu hanya membuang waktu. Dan lagi- aww _shit_ , sakit."

"Bisakah kau diam dan biarkan aku menonton dengan tenang?"

.

.

.

 _ **Tiga**_

Sasuke keluar dari ruangan penuh aroma antiseptik itu dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ia bingung bagaimana harus menyampaikan ini pada Sakura.

"Sasuke- _kun_."

Suara itu mau tak mau menyadarkan Sasuke dari keterdiaman sesaatnya. Dipandanginya wanita yang kini memegang dua _cup_ kopi hangat.

Sakura menatap Sasuke lekat, membuat pria itu menghela nafas sebelum bergerak memeluk Sakura, wanita yang ia nikahi tiga tahun lalu.

"Suatu hari-" ucap Sasuke pelan di telinga sang istri. "Jiraiya- _sama_ menitipkan rumahnya pada Kiba karena harus pergi keluar kota untuk beberapa bulan."

Sakura diam, berusaha balas memeluk sang suami dengan kedua tangannya yang sibuk memegang _cup_ kopi.

"Dan kini ia datang untuk mengambil rumahnya kembali."

Nafas Sasuke terasa berat. "Menurutmu, apa yang harus dilakukan Kiba, hm?" Tanpa sadar pelukannya bertambah erat.

"Tentu saja si bodoh itu harus rela mengembalikannya."

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

Review?


	11. Chapter 11

Jawaban chapter sebelumnya :

Satu : Naruto harus memilih antara Hinata atau calon bayi mereka. Dan kalimat "Tetaplah sehat, Hinata- _chan_." menunjukkan bahwa Naruto memilih sang istri untuk tetap hidup.

Dua : Shikamaru dan temannya lagi nonton tv tapi Shika iseng jawab2 dialog yang ada di drama. Dan temannya ngerasa keganggu. XD

Tiga : Rumah yang dimaksud Sasuke adalah perumpamaan seorang anak yang merupakan titipan Tuhan. Dan itu cara Sasuke menyampaikan berita duka ke Sakura bahwa kondisi anak mereka yang ada di rumah sakit mungkin tidak bisa diselamatkan. Apa aku kurang memberikan _clue_ ya? Hehe.

 **A/n** : Aku senyum2 baca review dari kalian, serius. Ada beberapa yang hampir bener, dan ada juga yang malah jauh bnget dari perkiraan. Tapi ngga apa2, aku justru seneng kalian mau coba nebak.

.

.

.

 _ **Satu**_

Gaara mengusap pelipis kirinya yang baru saja dialiri keringat. Pria itu mengutuk dalam hati cuaca yang sangat tidak membantu.

Dan lagi, tidak adakah tempat yang lebih bagus dari ini untuk ia bersembunyi.

 _Earphone_ di telinga kanannya bergemerisik. "Tiga!" bisik suara di seberang sana.

Dan pemuda asal Suna itu tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengarahkan senjata kesayangannya.

DOR!

" _Bingo!_ " serunya dengan nada angkuh.

.

.

.

 _ **Dua**_

Sai memejamkan mata saat musik klasik terdengar dari kamar sebelah apartemennya. Ini sudah yang ketiga kali sejak kepindahan tetangganya itu.

Sejujurnya ia menikmati, telinganya dimanjakan dengan alunan lembut yang seolah membawanya ke masa dua ratus tahun silam.

Kening pria itu mengernyit saat mendengar nada awal musik ini, masih dengan mata terpejam. Perasaannya seolah sesak.

Tak sampai lima menit, dan Sai membuka keping kembarnya perlahan. Lalu tangannya meraih pensil dan menggoreskan sesuatu di atas kertas.

"23. 1. G. Selera yang bagus."

.

.

.

 _ **Tiga**_

Ino membuka kulkas dan tiba-tiba teringat ucapan Karin tadi siang.

 _"Ia mencair jika di dalam kulkas, tapi justru membeku di dalam air panas."_

Gadis dua puluh tiga itu terkekeh mengingat wajah sang sahabat saat mengatakan hal itu dengan wajah sok polos.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

Review?


	12. Chapter 12

Jawaban chapter sebelumnya :

Satu : Gaara sniper, dan "Tiga" yang dimaksud adalah arah jam tiga. Makanya Gaara langsung noleh ke arah kanan (ini aku lupa tambahin kanannya). Hehe.

Dua : Ballade Op. 23 No. 1. G Minor, karya Frederic Chopin. Lagu ini menggambarkan kesedihan, kekecewaan dan kekesalan.

Tiga : Yap, telur ^^

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Satu**_

"Haaaaahh." Temari mendesah panjang seraya meregangkan otot-otot tangannya yang terasa kaku sejak satu jam lalu.

Di depannya, Shikamaru sibuk memasukkan peralatan lukisnya ke dalam tas. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah gadis yang ia minta menjadi model lukisnya itu. Raut lelah jelas terlihat di wajahnya.

"Kau ingin makan apa malam ini?" Pria itu bertanya tanpa menoleh pada Temari yang kini tengah menguap.

Temari berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab dengan antusias. "Kafe depan kampus, yang baru saja buka minggu lalu, bagaimana?"

Shikamaru tidak menjawab -hanya menatapnya lama, tapi Temari lebih dari mengerti bahwa itu berarti _ya_. Hampir satu tahun menjadi model lukisan si pria Nara, membuat gadis itu mengerti bagaimana kepribadian Shikamaru.

"Hei, Shika, aku belum pernah melihatmu pergi bersama gadis manapun. Apa kau tidak tertarik pada mereka?"

Keduanya sedang berjalan di koridor kampus yang nyaris kosong mengingat sekarang hari sudah senja.

Pertanyaan barusan berhasil menarik atensi si pria bersurai nanas untuk menoleh sekilas pada Temari, sebelum mengalihkan lagi pandangannya ke depan.

"Aku lebih suka melukis."

.

.

.

 _ **Dua**_

Sasuke menatap lama wanita yang terbujur kaku di depannya. Posisi pria itu yang tengah berjongkok membuatnya dapat melihat lebih jelas luka tusuk di bagian leher sosok tak bernyawa itu, serta lelehan darah yang mengalir melewati bahu hingga berakhir ke lantai.

Di sekitarnya, pihak keluarga dan beberapa polisi menunggu dengan cemas. Wajah mereka masih menyiratkan raut terkejut yang kentara.

"Cari barang bukti lain," ujar Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

.

.

.

 _ **Tiga**_

"Masuk saja, pintunya tidak dikunci."

Mendengar itu Deidara dengan semangat memegang knop pintu dan mendorong benda keras berlapis pelitur di depannya. Tapi dahinya yang tertutup sebagian surai pirang mengernyit. "Tidak bisa terbuka, un?" gumamnya entah pada siapa.

Sekali lagi pria itu mencoba mendorong tapi tetap gagal. Berdecak pelan ia mengehembuskan nafas kesal. "Sasori, buka pintunya, un!"

Terdengar langkah yang diseret malas dari dalam. Detik berikutnya Deidara harus memundurkan wajahnya cepat karena pintu di depannya terbuka tiba-tiba.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa?" dengus sosok bersurai merah itu seraya berbalik membiarkan Deidara mengikutinya masuk ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

Apa aku kelamaan?

XD

Review please...


	13. Chapter 13

Jawaban chapter sebelumnya :

Satu : Yap, Shikamaru suka sama Temari. _"Aku lebih suka melukis."_ Itu karena mereka bisa terus bersama klo lagi melukis.

Dua : Kuncinya ada di _"Cari barang bukti lain."_ Itu artinya -minimal- satu barang bukti sudah ditemukan -berupa pisau, misalnya. Ini sebenarnya aku ingin menggiring pembaca untuk berasumsi bahwa korban meninggal karena ditusuk. Apa aku berhasil? Kalau iya, maka kalian salah. Korban meninggal bukan karena ditusuk. Karena menurut yng pernah aku baca, ketika ditusuk dalam keadaan hidup, darah yng keluar akan memuncrat/ menyembur/ menyemprot atau apapun istilahnya. Tapi disitu dijelaskan bahwa darahnya meleleh. Tidak dijelaskan adanya bekas cipratan darah. _Well_ , itu berarti korban sudah meninggal sebelum ditusuk. Maka diperlukan bukti lain selain pisau.

Tiga : Pintunya harus ditarik, bukan didorong. :D

.

.

.

 _ **Satu**_

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya sekali. Sementara di sampingnya Sakura merengut sedih.

Maju beberapa langkah, Sasuke menghela nafas saat yang mereka lihat memang benar-benar nyata.

Di hadapan mereka, tepatnya di area parkir sekolah, sepeda mini sewarna langit terlihat rusak. Beberapa bagian bahkan terpisah. Itu sepeda milik Sakura. Gadis yang diam-diam ia sukai.

Siapa orang yang tega melakukan ini.

"Bagaimana ini Sasuke- _kun_?" Suara gadis itu bahkan sedikit bergetar.

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke tersenyum diam-diam.

.

.

.

 _ **Dua**_

Karin memasuki toilet kampus yang tampak sepi. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh tapi ia masih harus terjebak dengan kegiatan klub drama sampai pukul delapan nanti. Dan itu sungguh menyebalkan. Ia lelah, oke.

Mengipasi lehernya pelan, gadis itu bergerak melepas dua kancing teratas kemejanya demi mengusir penat yang menggelayuti sejak sore tadi.

Tapi lalu gerakannya terhenti. Memejamkan mata sesaat, ia menarik nafas dalam diam, lalu menghembuskannya.

Mendengus kesal, ia mengaitkan kembali satu kancing kemejanya. Lalu membasuh wajahnya cepat sebelum bergerak keluar dari toilet.

.

.

.

 _ **Tiga**_

Ingin rasanya Tenten mengumpat jika yang berdiri di depannya bukanlah sahabatnya dari kecil. _Hell_ , ia baru saja memejamkan mata setelah seharian beraktifitas.

"Demi Tuhan, Hinata. Mini marketnya hanya lima puluh meter. Kau tinggal menyebrang jalan dan sampai."

"Ayolah Tenten- _chan_. Kau harus menemaniku."

Tenten mengerang kesal saat bungsu Hyuuga itu terus saja menarik selimut tebalnya demi membuat dirinya bangun. Gadis indigo ini benar-benar merepotkan kalau sudah kambuh.

"Oke-oke, aku akan bangun. Kau puas?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **A/n**_ : Ya Tuhan, apa aku terlalu lama? I'm so sory. Aku sungguh tak bermaksud mengabaikan ff ini, tapi murni karena kekurangan ide T.T

chapter ini pun aku ngga yakin sebenernya #sigh

Well, review ya...


	14. Chapter 14

Jawaban chapter sebelumnya :

Satu : Bukan Sasuke pelakunya (maaf dugaan kalian semua salah, hee), karena dia pun bertanya2 siapa yang tega merusak sepeda Sakura. Lalu kenapa dia senyum2? _Well_ , apa sih yang diharapkan cowo saat cewe yang dia sukai mengalami kesulitan? Yap, doi jadi punya kesempatan buat menawarkan bantuan, dalam hal ini pulang bersama. _Thats_ _all_ ^^

Dua : Kuncinya ada di pragraf tiga _'Tapi lalu gerakannya terhenti. Memejamkan mata sesaat, ia menarik nafas dalam diam, lalu menghembuskannya.'_ Katakanlah Karin punya 'kemampuan' lebih. Dia bisa mencium keberadaan arwah, jadi dia langsung buru2 keluar dari toilet.

Tiga : Hinata mengidap penyakit _Agyrophobia,_ yaitutakut pada jalan atau menyebrang jalan.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Satu**_

Neji marah. Benar-benar marah. Ia merasa dadanya panas menyaksikan pemandangan di depannya saat ini.

Bagaimana tidak. Tenten, gadis bersurai coklat yang berstatus kekasihnya, tengah berjalan berdua dengan seorang pria tinggi yang ia tidak tahu namanya. Mereka bergandengan tangan mesra. Demi Tuhan, bergandengan tangan.

Niat hati ingin memberi kejutan dengan kunjungan mendadaknya ke kota kelahiran sang kekasih. Tapi apa ini?

Nafasnya memburu, emosi tidak bisa ia tahan lagi. Namun alih-alih mendekat, pria sulung Hyuuga itu memilih berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Apakah ini alasan Tenten sering pulang ke rumahnya ketimbang ke apartemennya di Konoha? Gadis itu punya pria lain?

Belum habis Neji dari keterkejutannya, kini ia dihadapkan dengan sang kekasih yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan wajah terkejut.

Neji mendengus pelan. Terkejut, eh? Karena ketahuan selingkuh?

"Sudah puas, hn?"

Tenten mengernyitkan dahi di tengah usahanya menormalkan deru nafas yang memburu karena gadis itu setengah berlari tadi. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Mengalihkan pandangan, Neji menghela nafas jengah. "Kau sudah puas berkencan dengan pria tadi?"

Kerutan di dahi Tenten makin dalam. Sebenarnya apa yang kekasihnya ini bicarakan?

Tapi detik berikutnya ia menepuk dahi frustrasi, lalu melayangkan pukulan di kepala pria bodoh di depannya.

Mengerang marah, Neji menatap nyalang pada Tenten. Apa-apaan gadis ini?

"Kau sungguh tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai diriku, Tuan Hyuuga?"

Terdiam sesaat, Neji melebarkan matanya. " _Shit_ , jangan-jangan... "

"Benar! Bukankah aku pernah mengatakannya dulu?"

.

.

.

 _ **Dua**_

Shikamaru membuang pandangan ke luar jendela saat untuk ketiga kalinya layar ponselnya berpendar terang menampilkan nama Temari.

"Kau sama saja dengan yang lain," lirihnya.

Tersenyum miris, pria itu lalu mendengus pelan. Percuma saja mengangkat panggilannya. Lebih baik diabaikan.

Beberapa pengunjung kafe tempatnya berada menoleh ke arahnya dengan berbagai macam tatapan. Sebagian besar memberi tatapan kesal.

.

.

.

 _ **Tiga**_

Gaara membuka pintu gudang yang terletak di bagian belakang rumahnya dengan perlahan. Matanya mengedar pada ruangan sempit yang gelap dan pengap itu.

 _Kenapa masih ada?_ Herannya dalam hati

Mengerjap beberapa kali, pria bersurai merah itu teringat pertengkarannya dengan sang sepupu, Sai. Gaara yang dikenal tidak punya kontrol emosi melayangkan vas bunga terdekat pada kepala Sai berkali-kali, mengakibatkan pria berwajah pucat itu pingsan dengan darah bersimbah. Dan ia ingat setelahnya tubuh kaku Sai ia seret ke gudang belakang.

Ingatannya lalu berpindah pada saat ia juga sempat terlibat pertengkaran dengan kakak perempuannya, Temari, juga pada tetangganya yang memiliki surai nanas. _Well_ , mereka berakhir sama.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

.

Review lagi ya~


	15. Chapter 15

Jawaban chapter sebelumnya :

Satu : Yang dilihat sama Neji itu kembaran Tenten yang lagi jalan sama pacarnya.

Dua : Shikamaru tuna rungu, makanya dia ngga mau angkat telpon dari Temari, karena percuma, dia ngga akan denger. Dan Shika ngga sadar atau mungkin lupa, kalo ponselnya berdering dan mengganggu pengunjung lain.

Tiga : _Hint_ -nya ada di kalimat _Kenapa masih ada?_ Yang dimaksud adalah mayatnya Sai. Itu berarti biasanya tidak ada. Ingat kejadian pertengkaran sebelum2nya yang berujung sama, yaitu mereka semua meninggal dan dibawa ke gudang belakang, dan biasanya keesokan harinya mayatnya sudah tidak ada. Lalu kenapa pas Sai malah masih ada? Itu karena Sai yang membereskan mayat2 mereka. Jadi ketika Sai yang meninggal, tidak ada lagi yang membereskan mayatnya.

Sebelumnya aku mau berterimakasih sama **shisokyun** atas sarannya untuk mempublish penebak tercepat supaya kalian makin semangat nebaknya.

Oke, penebak tercepat untuk chapter sebelumnya adalah **shanzec**. Selamat :)

Maafkan aku jika selama ini terkesan kurang menghargai review kalian, karena aku ngga bisa bales satu satu. Tapi jujur aku seneng baca review dari kalian.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Satu**_

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya memasuki gedung apartemen yang selama dua hari ini ia tempati. Gadis itu jelas terkejut melihat Neji berdiri tepat di hadapannya sambil melipat tangan di dada.

"Neji- _nii_?" gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Mengernyit tidak suka, tangan Hinata dengan cepat meraba-raba baju yang ia kenakan. Dan wajahnya seketika berubah marah saat menemukan benda kecil tersemat di balik simpul dasi sekolahnya yang berwarna biru.

.

.

.

 _ **Dua**_

[ _Riddle ini kiriman dari_ _ **D Yama**_ _, aku cuma mengedit sedikit_.]

"Selamat malam." Suara bariton milik Kakashi memecah keheningan di sebuah ruangan gelap yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya remang-remang.

Pria itu menatap satu persatu orang yang sengaja ia kumpulkan untuk satu misi penting.

"Kalian adalah 16 orang terbaik di kesatuan masing-masing. Kalian dipanggil kesini untuk tugas yang sangat penting. Disini, aku akan memberikan rencana operasi kita."

"Dan aku.." katanya lagi sambil berdiri, "..adalah kapten kalian. Aku yang akan memimpin operasi lapangan besok."

"Baiklah, kita mulai." Sebuah layar besar menyala dibelakang sang kapten. "Ini adalah CRX-02." Tampak sebuah kotak perak mirip dengan _harddisk_ muncul di layar. "Alat ini sangat berbahaya. Mampu menerobos sistem keamanan apapun dengan mudah, dari pengunci pintu elektrik sampai _firewall_ sebuah superkomputer paling mutakhir."

Kakashi berjalan menuju ujung kanan ke-16 pasukan sudah berdiri dari awal.

"Menurut informasi, alat ini bahkan bisa melacak siapapun dalam 7detik." Pria itu tepat berhenti di depan pasukan paling kanan, lalu melangkah menuju kiri.

"Alat ini disimpan dalam sebuah fasilitas militer di pinggiran kota X, yang selalu dijaga ketat 24 jam penuh," katanya, kemudian berhenti di tengah barisan.

"Ini adalah lokasi dimana alat itu disimpan." Terlihat _blueprint_ sebuah bangunan di layar. Sebuah titik merah terletak di tengah bangunan itu. Ia berjalan lagi dengan pelan.

"Tugas kalian adalah mengambil alat itu diam-diam," lanjutnya setelah melewati tiga orang. "Jika tidak memungkinkan, hancurkan alat itu."

Langkahnya berhenti setelah melewati enam orang sisanya hingga ke ujung barisan. Kemudian dia berbalik dan berjalan lagi.

"Disini adalah titik dengan penjagaan terlemah." Ia menunjuk sisi bangunan itu dengan laser _pointer_ , "di fasilitas ini terdapat tiga tingkat keamanan. Tingkat pertama terdapat 11 pos penjagaan. Jarak setiap pos penjaga sekitar 80 -150 meter. Setiap enam menit, tiga orang penjaga berpatroli antara pos penjagaan. Kalian memiliki waktu sekitar 1 menit untuk masuk."

"Sampai di sini apakah bisa dipahami?"

.

.

Keesokan malamnya, operasi gagal total. Tepat setelah orang terakhir melangkahkan kakinya kedalam fasilitas itu, berondongan peluru langsung menghujani mereka. Semuanya mati.

.

.

.

 _ **Tiga**_

Karin menghela nafas frustrasi. Ini sudah lewat dari pukul delapan dan dirinya masih terjebak di jalan raya. Ayolah, ia sudah sangat terlambat mengikuti kelas pertamanya di kampus.

Memukul setir dengan kasar, gadis itu mengumpat karena suara bising di sekelilingnya.

"Mengapa harus mati sih?"

.

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

.

.

 **A/n** : Apakah masih ada yang menunggu update-an fict ini? Maafkeun diriku yang begitu lama ga update /.\

Niat hati mau update cepet, tapi apalah daya jika kepalaku kehabisan ide.

Jika kalian punya ide cerita, boleh ko berbagi via pm. Nanti bakal aku cantumin di chapter selanjutnya. Itupun kalo kalian berkenan. ^.^

Terimakasih buat readers yang udah dan masih bersedia memberikan foll, fav dan review.

Harap maklum jika aku mulai lama update-nya ya~ :D

Mind to review?


	16. Chapter 16

Jawaban chapter sebelumnya :

 **Satu** : Neji memasang alat pelacak di dasi Hinata.

 **Dua** : Kakashi salah perhitungan. Pasukan berjumlah 16. Di awal dijelaskan dia berjalan dari paling kanan menuju kiri, berhenti di tengah barisan (yang artinya 16 : 2 = 8). Terus melangkah lagi melewati 3 orang pasukan (8 + 3 = 11), lalu berhenti setelah melewati 6 orang sisanya (11 + 6 = 17). Lah ko? Nah itu artinya satu dari mereka adalah penyusup. Akan masuk akal mereka langsung mengubah siasat setelah tau misi Kakashi, berefek pada gagalnya misi tersebut. Apa penjelasanku belibet? ^^

Semoga ini sesuai ya, _**D-Yama**_.. hehe

 **Tiga** : Yang mati adalah lampu lalu lintas. Makanya di luar jadi bising karena bunyi klakson. Sejujurnya aku belum tau apakah di Jepang ada kemungkinan lampu lalu lintas mati, seperti di Indonesia. Hehe

.

Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf karena ini bukan update-an.

Jujur aku kehabisa ide untuk riddle ini, makanya aku memutuskan untuk menamatkan(?) Fict ini sampai disini. Supaya ga ada utang sama kalian.

Harap maklum ya #deepbow.

Terimakasih buat readers yang sudah menyempatkan diri meluangkan waktunya untuk baca ini. Terimakasih juga buat yang sudah meninggalkan jejak sejak fict ini diluncurkan(?).

 _Bigthanks to :_

 **Kwenda, Uchiha Javaraz, ana, elleoni ellen, HiruChan, Cho Kwan Sun, violet orange, Blue Ray, Park Ashel, Hinamori Hikaru, whosayidon'tloveriddle, XylennadieRitterin, .vikink, , Shiarishi Itsuka, Viridian, Laifa, Dwi-san, ev, Younghee Lee, i am here, Shanzec, Shisokyun, Riddlelovers, Ak, Hahy Hyuuga, Diamond Ace, D Yama.**

Maaf kalo ada yang salah ketik. #bow

.

By : Rah


End file.
